


kiss me through the phone

by margosfairyeye (Skittery)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittery/pseuds/margosfairyeye
Summary: Michael gets off to the memory of the night before, with a little help from Alex over the phone.-- --Fill for Kinktober Day 24: masturbation
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	kiss me through the phone

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Kinktober Day 24: masturbation
> 
> \-- --  
> cw: this has the absolute lightest of d/s undertones, also the phone sex happens while Alex is at work.

Michael licked his lips, trying to breathe evenly as he wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke lightly. He was alone, lying in his bed, and he didn’t have anywhere to be too quickly—he’d get to work when he got to work. 

He’d woken up much earlier, when Alex had left for work, rolling out of bed before the sun was even up. Michael had jolted awake, convinced for a terrible second that Alex was trying to sneak off, until he’d smiled at Michael and slid back into bed for a moment, wrapping his arms around Michael and kissing him sweetly. 

“Sorry I can’t stay,” Alex had whispered, and Michael had grumbled and held on sleepily until Alex sighed and pulled away to get dressed. 

Slipping back into sleep, Michael had woken a few hours later, with his bed cold and his mind spinning through thoughts of the night before. He’d reached for Alex as soon as he’d opened his eyes, the memory of curling up together stronger than the memory of Alex leaving. Finding the bed empty had filled Michael with disappointment until he remembered Alex whispering that he’d call later. His disappointment had given way to arousal as he thought of the night before. 

He thought about Alex pressing him against the wall, both of them pulling clothing off between kisses, stripping down as quickly as possible. Michael thought he might never get over the frenzied, powerful arousal that spread through him when Alex looked at him with that look in his eyes, like he was already imagining fucking Michael, like he was already lost in it. 

Alex had run his hands reverently down Michael’s bare skin, and it was like every inch of him had become an erogenous zone, every spot that Alex touched burning like a spark, like a brand. Alex had pressed his fingers into Michael’s mouth, groaning when Michael sucked them like he was sucking Alex’s cock, and then spun Michael around, rubbing his spit-slicked fingers against Michael’s ass. 

Michael moaned, alone in his bed, remembering the way Alex had pulled him over to the bed by his hips, sitting down while Michael stood facing the other way, his chest heaving with anticipation, bracing his arms against the wall opposite the bed. He’d expected Alex’s fingers, and had shuddered when Alex pressed his tongue against Michael’s hole, licking him eagerly. Michael had struggled to keep his legs steady as Alex thrust his tongue inside him. 

Michael stroked his cock more firmly as the memory washed over him, his other hand playing with one of his nipples. He moved his hands slowly while thrusting his hips up, fucking his fist with slow, even thrusts. 

Lifting his hand away from his chest, Michael pressed the pad of his thumb to his mouth, licking it before bringing it back to his nipple, moaning at the sensation. It was still nothing compared to what Alex could do with his tongue, to how Alex would lick and suck at his nipples, to how Alex had licked at his hole until Michael’s cock was aching and hanging heavily between his legs. 

Alex hadn’t stopped, even when Michael’s legs started to shake, even when Michael was moaning and thrusting his hips against the air. Alex had fucked Michael steadily with his tongue, opening him up enough that Alex could press a finger inside of him alongside it, licking and stroking until Michael thought he was going to lose his mind. 

Michael slowed his hand, playing with the head of his cock instead, teasing himself, making himself gasp with bursts of pleasure. He dragged his thumb against his other nipple, rubbing until it was hard, and then sucked his fingers and slid the hand down his chest, pulling his legs up and teasing his fingers against his ass. 

He thought of how Alex had pulled back, replaced his tongue with lubed fingers, scissoring them quickly, opening Michael up much faster, sucking a bruise against the back of Michael’s thigh and then licking his balls. Michael had been panting, his cock throbbing, by the time Alex pulled his fingers out and told him he could turn around. It had been easy to slide down onto Alex’s wet cock, Michael’s hole slick and open for him. 

Still fucking into his fist, Michael pressed his fingers into his ass, groaning when he found it an easier slide than expected. He knew they’d fucked for a long time—he’d ridden Alex’s cock until both of them were moaning, until Alex was clutching his back as he fucked up into him, their lips meeting in frantic, unchoreographed kisses. They must have gone well into the early hours though, for Michael’s hole to be so ready for his finger this morning. 

Michael dripped more lube onto his finger and pressed it deep into himself, stroking as he started moving his hand on his cock again. He wished Alex was still in his bed, that he’d woken up to the feeling of Alex’s hard cock pressing against him, to the feeling of Alex’s lips on his skin. He wished that he had been more lucid when Alex left, that he’d dragged him back into bed and begged Alex to fuck him before leaving, that they’d met the morning with a quick, hot fuck. 

Michael started fucking himself harder, his hips crashing up to meet his fist, his hand stripping his cock as the finger in his ass stroked shallowly. Michael could feel his orgasm building, his muscles tightening, his hips pumping artlessly. He pictured Alex’s mouth, Alex’s body, Alex’s cock; imagined Alex’s voice telling him how good he was doing, fucking himself like this, telling him to go faster and harder. 

The sound of Michael’s phone vibrating against his counter pulled him abruptly out of the fantasy, and Michael took his hand off his cock to grab it, just in case it was important. Alex’s name lit up the screen, and Michael answered without hesitation, putting the call on speaker and dropping the phone next to him on the bed, letting his hand hover over his cock. 

“Hey.”

“Good morning,” Alex said in his ear, and Michael had to keep himself from moaning just at the sound of Alex’s voice. “Still in bed?”

Michael laughed hoarsely. His cock was throbbing, and he pressed his fingers to the tip of it, just hard enough to feel. Michael’s hips stuttered up, chasing the sensation, and he bit back a whine. “Yes.”

“Wow, sounds like you  _ are _ having a good morning,” Alex said, amusement and arousal clear in his voice. He paused, and Michael imagined he was checking to see if anyone was around him. When Alex spoke again, his voice was lower and softer. “Tell me what you’re doing.”

Michael could almost picture Alex’s expectant face, waiting for Michael’s answer. He swallowed, wrapping his hand more firmly around his cock, and his voice was shaky when he spoke. “Touching myself.” Michael heard Alex inhale sharply, and he moaned in response, squeezing his cock. “I’ve been thinking about you—about last night.”

Alex exhaled. “What about last night?”

Michael stroked his cock. “Thinking about your hands, and your tongue. Thinking about how good it feels to have you inside me, how much I wish— _ fuck _ —I had you here now, so I could ride your cock again, show you how—how much I want it.”

“Oh, really?” Alex’s voice was husky, but his tone was casual, and the fact that he was listening to Michael say this while he was at work was enough to make Michael moan again, thrusting up into his hand.

“Y-yes,” Michael breathed, fucking into his hand, wriggling the finger still pressed inside of him. “I can’t stop thinking about you fucking me with your tongue.” He paused, breathing heavily as he thrust his hips, his mouth close to the phone so he knew Alex could hear. “ _ Alex.” _

“Say that again?” 

Michael grinned through the haze of arousal and moaned Alex’s name again, pleased when he could hear Alex suck in a breath. “Fuck, Alex, I’m close.”

“Do you need me to talk you through it?” Alex said, and Michael nodded before realizing he couldn’t see. 

“So much. Want to hear you every time I cum,” Michael panted. 

“Not yet, okay?” Alex’s voice was firm and pleasant, and the fact that he was listening to Michael falling apart and keeping himself under control was almost hotter than if Alex had been coming apart over the phone, too. 

Michael loosened his grasp on his cock, moving his other hand to just tease at his rim, and whined with frustration. “Alex, I  _ need _ to, fuck.”

“Okay, but slower this time, so I can hear you clearly,” Alex said. 

Michael would have laughed at Alex’s careful wording if he hadn’t been so desperate to get his hand back on his cock. Moving his phone so it was laying on his chest, he dropped his hand to his cock. Michael stroked himself slowly, the motions as deliberate as he could make them, shuddering at his own touch. “Can you hear that?” he asked shakily. “I’m fucking my hand slowly, for you.” Alex hummed in approval and Michael felt the sound reverberate through him. 

Michael didn’t hold back his moans, breathing heavily, the phone moving with the rise and fall of his chest. His cock was slick with precum, and Michael slid his hand through it, tightening his grip just enough to give him the friction he needed, keeping his strokes slow. He thrust up into his hand, his hips pressing off the bed with need. 

“I need it faster,” Michael whined, “I need more.  _ Alex,  _ can I?”

“Yes,” Alex said pleasantly, and no one but Michael could have heard the desperate edge to his voice, so well-masked but still there. 

Michael whined with relief as he started to move his hand faster, stroking himself fast and hard, fucking into his hand the way he had been before he’d gotten on the phone with Alex. But this was  _ better _ , because he could hear Alex breathing over the phone, and it made imagining he was there beside Michael much easier. 

“Good,” Alex said, “that’s good.”

Moaning, Michael let the praise wash over him, tingling through him, making his chest warm and his cock ache. He thrust his hips up more forcefully, stripping his cock in his fist, breathing heavily. “I’m gonna cum,” he moaned, wanting Alex’s permission. 

“You can do that,” Alex said conversationally, clearing his throat. “Try not to make a mess.”

Michael moaned louder, wordless moans and ones that sounded like Alex’s name. His hips stuttered, fucking up without rhythm, and Michael tightened his fist as he came with a loud groan, spilling across his fist and up his chest. He lay back, panting, moaning as he fucked himself through the aftershocks. 

“Good, good,” Alex said softly, and Michael smiled hazily. 

He lifted his head slightly, wiping his hands off on the sheets—he’d wash them later—and picking his phone up, holding it shakily closer to his mouth. “Fuck, Alex, that was good.”

“Yeah it was,” Alex agreed. “Sounds like you took care of it handily.”

Michael laughed, feeling light and sated and wishing Alex was there so he could hold him, curl up against him and doze in the post-orgasmic haze. “Fuck yeah. I came hard—just missed the phone.”

Alex laughed. “Well, that’s impressive.” He paused, clearing his throat again. “I’ll stop by after work, maybe you can show me what you did?” 

Michael couldn’t help another moan. The idea of Alex sitting there  _ watching _ him get himself off—or even better, starting off watching until neither of them could handle it, and then taking control, touching Michael the way he wanted—was enough to make Michael’s cock twitch again, his fingers curling against the sheet. “Yes, fuck yeah.”

“Good,” Alex said. He paused. “See you later.”

Michael lay still, breathing hard. The phone beeped as the call ended, and Michael curled around his pillow, wishing it was Alex. He let himself lie there for a few minutes before stretching and moving towards his shower. He’d get up and go to work, and then later, Alex would be there, and Michael would show him how much he’d missed him this morning, how much hearing Alex’s voice made everything better. 

Maybe next time, he’d send Alex a video when he got started, so that Alex could be prepared—and Michael didn’t hate the idea of teasing Alex at work, either.  _ Next time _ , Michael decided, and stepped happily into the shower. 

  
  



End file.
